universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation of Planets
This is a Profile of the United Federation of Planets from Star Trek. Summery The United Federation of Planets (abbreviated as UFP and commonly referred to as the Federation) was an interstellar alliance, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation, scientific development, space exploration, and defensive purposes. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *President of the United Federation of Planets **Jonathan Archer **Human male **Efrosian male **Jaresh-Inyo Second-in-Command *The United Federation Council Military Leaders *Rick Berman (Admiral) *Bill (Admiral) *Jerry Fleck (Captain) *Merri Howard (Admiral) *Robert Justman (Admiral) *Les Landau (Admiral) *Peter Lauritson (Vice Admiral) *David Livingston (Vice Admiral) *Ronald D. Moore (Vice Admiral) *Wendy Neuss (Captain, 24th century) *Michael Piller (Admiral) *Gene Roddenberry (CNC, later an Admiral) *Susan Sackett (Admiral) *Strickler (Admiral) *Jeri Taylor (Admiral) *Williams (Commander) *Wright (Admiral) *Brad Yacobian (Admiral) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals Military Units Infantry *UFP Military Personnel *UFP Pilots *UFP Engineers Aircraft/Spaceships Starships Shuttles |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Ranged weapons Territories (Varies) Earth * Age founded/conquered: 2161 A.D., Earth has always been the homeworld of the Human Race, later the location where the UFP was formed) * Territory type: Homeworld, Capital World * Inhabitants: Humans, Vulcans, Adorians, Tellarites, many others * Civilians: unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Domination: They possess the warp drives which allows federation ships to maneuver around the galaxy at high speeds in short amount of time. Power Source Science: High-Tech Weaponry (The UFP possess phaser and disruptor weaponry which can burn holes right through enemy soldiers and explosives that can damaged warships that are meant to withstand the hazards of space.) Nature: Martial Arts (The UFP military personnel work hard and are trained to be exceptional fighters that can hold their own on the battlefield, whether that be long or close range, blasters or hand to hand combat. Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multiple Systems: After the official formation of the UFP, the organization has encompassed multiple star systems into their own. Power Stats DC: Large Planet: USS Enterprise with max phaser output. Redirected a neutron star fragment weighing approx. 1.02E+28 kg and moving at 0.028c by boosting the power of the tractor beam to 400%: this applies to phaser attack potency because it was accomplished by rerouting the ships internal power, and phasers draw their energy directly from the ship's internal power. Moon: USS Enterprise with photon torpedoes, Commander Riker casually brought up the idea of blowing a moon with a "ferrous crystalline structure" - iron crystals - into pieces. Large Building-City Block: advanced weapons such as the Compression EVA Phaser Rifle could fire large beams a meter across which would melt anything in the nearby vicinity. Far more powerful than typical phaser weaponry. Could potentially dissolve Borg drones entirely at the highest setting, as well as affect Changelings, who could materialize into most known substances. Building: With phasers which can stun, incapacitate and kill most adversaries and affect large objects like boulders and buildings alike. Can cause explosions if overcharged. Athletic-Wall: Elite members such as Jean-Luc Picard is able to grapple with Klingons and effectively fight other humanoids, although he is not nearly as physically adept as the likes of Kirk. Was famed for being able to hold his own against several aliens at once in a bar, although he was eventually stabbed by them. Maintains his body in healthy regiments and various exercise routines, including fencing and climbing in his ship's Holodeck, prescribed by his various ships' doctors, so he should be at relatively the same level Speed: FTL: With USS Enterprise with (~3.4 times SoL) via Impulse Engines. Massively FTL+: via Warp Drive, which can be used for both travel and tactical maneuvering (Depending on the Warp Factor, several hundred to many millions of times FTL). Unknown: UFP Warships flight speed when engaging other ships in space. Athletic: UFP Warriors movement speed, capable of matching other athletic soldiers, Dura: Large Planet: USS Enterprise via the maximum output for deflector shields, the neutron star redirection feat utilized gravitons, which are what the deflector shields are comprised of. Country+: USS Enterprise with it's armored hull, Scaling from the Original Enterprise. Wall: UFP warriors with armor can withstand surprising significant damage (likely higher for elite UFP members can eventually adapt to most kinds of energy/projectile attacks). Skills Stats With the unity of the member races' military forces into Starfleet, this proved to be an effective move as it helps them to combat other major opposing powers in the Galaxy such as the Romulan Empire and the Klingon Empire. Strengths/Pros Some Member species may come to help another member species when in times of distress or catastrophes, such as when the Vulcans came to help Earth out with many of it's issues ever since the end of the Third World War. Weaknesses/Flaws Because the majority of the missions of Starfleet is manly just to explore uncharted space in the Galaxy, this leaves many ships isolated and vulnerable to attacks from unexpected enemies and phenomenons. Even during times of war and crisis, members among the Organization would often express mixed reactions to certain actions taken. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Founding Species of the Federation.jpg|The four founding species of the Federation (clockwise from top left): Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites Jonathan Archer, 2161.jpg|One of the original presidents of earth, Jonathan Archer USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), ENT.jpg|The USS Enterprise which is the iconic vessel of the UFP and of the franchise. Paris, 2372.jpg|Paris, the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets Category:Profile Category:Star Trek Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Nature Category:Science Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:TV Series Category:Sci-Fi